Possesive
by BearBunny
Summary: KAIHUN - " Eeuungghhh... " Sehun mengerang. Luhan tersentak" Se... Sehun kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? " Luhan terlihat gelisah melihat tubuh Sehun yang menggeliat." Luhan... Aku kedinginan. " Rengek Sehun.- " Aku minta maaf, Kai. " Sehun. " Tidak peduli karena alasan apapun, jangan coba coba membiarkan seseorang menyentuhmu. " Kai. Mhn reviewnya yaaa.


POSSESIVE

.

.

RATED M

.

PAIRING KAI X SEHUN a lil bit LUHAN X SEHUN

.

GENRE PWP, BOYXBOY, ROMANCE

.

.

.

HAPPY READING

.

ONESHOOT

.

" Eeuungghhh... " Sehun mengerang.

Luhan tersentak tidak percaya mendengar erangan Sehun. Ia meremas tangan Sehun dengan kuat. " Se... Sehun kenapa? Apa yang terjadi padamu? " Luhan terlihat gelisah melihat tubuh Sehun yang menggeliat.

" Luhan... Aku kedinginan. " Rengek Sehun. " Seharusnya aku tadi tidak menerima ajakanmu untuk keluar. Sekarang aku pasti bisa memeluk tubuh hangat Kai. "

" Sehun? " Luhan membelalak tidak percaya. Oh, ini bisa jadi kesempatan untuknya merebut Sehun dari tangan makhluk hitam yang bernama Kai.

Sehun melingkarkan lengannya ke tubuhnya sendiri, mencari kehangatan dari pelukan lengannya.

Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya di jalan yang sepi, setelahnya ia menghadap ke samping dan menarik Sehun ke dalam pelukannya. " Jangan khawatir, Baby. Aku akan menghangatkanmu. "

" Bawa aku pulang, Luhan. Bawa aku ke Kai. " Pinta Sehun. Tubuhnya menggelinjang saat merasakan elusan jemari Luhan.

Luhan menangkup wajah Sehun lalu menyentuhkan bibirnya ke bibir Sehun. " Jangan khawatir, Baby. Berpura pura saja aku adalah Kai. " Gumam Luhan.

Luhan memberikan ciuman yang dalam dan mesra pada Sehun. Merasakan tubuhnya mulai bereaksi karena ciuman Luhan, Sehun lalu melingkarkan lengan di tubuh Luhan, ia membiarkan jemarinya bermain di rambut Luhan. Kelopak matanya mulai menutup, terangsang oleh ciuman Luhan.

Tapi tiba tiba Sehun kembali membuka matanya. Ia merasa bersalah karena melakukan hal ini selain dengan Kai. Sehun mulai menggeliatkan tubuhnya, mencoba melepaskan diri dari pelukan Luhan.

Sepertinya Luhan merasakan perubahan dari Sehun. Ia melepaskan ciuman lalu menatap mata Sehun. Ia lalu menarik lengan Sehun dan mengangkat tubuh Sehun ke atas pangkuannya. Ia menundukkan kepala dan menyusurkan lidahnya di leher jenjang Sehun, membelai kulit sensitif di leher Sehun.

Sehun melengkungkan punggung dan tanpa sadar membalas menghisap leher Luhan dan hal itu membuat tubuh Luhan bergetar.

Luhan mulai menyusurkan tangannya ke depan celana Sehun, ia mulai melepaskan celana jins yang dikenakan Sehun.

Saat itu Sehun sebenarnya malu ketika merasakan tatapan Luhan yang menyusuri tubuhnya dengan gairah yang sangat liar. Ia ingin melepaskan diri dari Luhan tapi tubuhnya yang sensitif mengkhianati dirinya dan membiarkan Luhan tetap melepaskan celana jinsnya.

Luhan kembali mencium Sehun sambil tangannya menarik lepas celana jins Sehun. Setelah terlepas, Luhan berlutut di depan Sehun. Ia berhenti mencium Sehun untuk membuka kancing celana jinsnya.

Sehun meremas bahu Luhan saat melihat Luhan mulai menurunkan ritsleting celananya dan ternyata Luhan tidak memakai celana dalam. Butuh usaha keras dari Sehun untuk mundur dan menjauh dari Luhan. Ia tidak menginginkan ini. Yang ia inginkan adalah Kai dan bukannya Luhan.

Tiba tiba pintu mobil terbuka. Sehun terperangah selama sedetik saat melihat Kai sebelum Kai menarik dirinya keluar dari mobil.

" Well, sepertinya aku datang disaat yang sangat tepat. " Ucap Kai. " Aku tidak menyangka kau akan mengambil kesempatan di belakangku, Luhan. "

Luhan hanya menunduk tidak berani menatap Kai. " Aku hanya membantu Sehun untuk menghangatkan tubuhnya. Karena ia sedang bersamaku jadi aku berinisiatif untuk membantunya. "

Kai tidak menanggapi perkataan Luhan. Ia membanting pintu mobil sambil menyeret Sehun yang ia jepit di lengannya menuju mobil limousin miliknya.

Sehun tidak butuh kemampuan membaca pikiran untuk tahu bahwa Kai sangat marah terhadap dirinya. Ia menatap mata Kai. Ada banyak hal yang terbaca di mata Kai dan amarah adalah salah satunya.

" Kai, aku... "

Sehun tidak berani menyelesaikan ucapannya saat mendengar Kai menutup pintu Limo dengan keras. Lantai dibawah kami bergerak gerak saat mesin Limo dinyalakan kemudian terjadi sentakan dan guncangan saat kami mulai melaju.

Kai melipat lengannya dan menatap Sehun. Tatapan Kai membuat Sehun gelisah, ia tidak menyukai kesunyian yang terjadi di antara mereka.

" Kau tahu aku tidak bermaksud melakukannya sejauh itu dengan Luhan. " Mulai Sehun. " Luhan hanya ingin membantuku Kai. Tapi ngomong ngomong bagaimana bisa kau menemukan keberadaanku dan Luhan? "

" Kenapa? Kau tidak ingin kutemukan memangnya? "

Sehun meringis mendengar nada suara Kai. " Bu... Bukan begitu Kai. Aku... Aku hanya bertanya. Aku minta maaf. "

Kai menjauhkan tubuhnya dan memalingkan wajahnya ke arah jendela luar, Sehun tidak membutuhkan insting apapun untuk merasakan amarah yang terpancar dari Kai, tapi ia tidak yakin apakah amarah itu ditujukan kepadanya atau kepada Luhan.

" Aku meletakkan pelacak di Handphonemu. " Ucap Kai dengan dingin.

" Kita harus membicarakan masalah ini, Kai. " Ucap Sehun, ia menguatkan diri sendiri untuk menerima amarah Kai. Seharusnya ia tidak mencium Luhan, seharusnya ia tidak menerima perlakuan itu dari Luhan. Wajar saja Kai marah terhadap dirinya, ia adalah milik Kai tapi ia membiarkan orang lain menyentuh dirinya. Jika situasinya dibalik, ia juga pasti akan marah. Ia tidak mau Kai disentuh oleh orang lain selain dirinya.

Kai berbalik. " Aku ragu bicara bisa membantu. Aku melihat semuanya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri. Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan? "

Kai beringsut menghampiri Sehun dengan langkah yang terukur dan perlahan yang membuatnya terlihat seperti predator. Saat Kai sudah berada di sampingnya, tangan Kai terulur untuk menyentuh lengan Sehun dan Sehun tidak bisa mencegah dirinya meringis. Ada sesuatu yang terasa mengancam dari cara Kai menyentuh dirinya.

" Dimana dia menciummu? Menyentuhmu? "

Sehun menatap mata Kai.

" Apa yang dilakukannya tidak berarti apa apa, Kai. Tidak seperti yang aku rasakan saat bersamamu. Aku meresponnya tadi karena aku... " Sehun menghentikan ucapannya. " Aku... Aku sudah memintanya untuk mengantarku kembali ke tempatmu tapi ia malah menepikan mobil dan menciumku. "

" Ah. " Suara Kai terdengar lembut tapi matanya berkilat keemasan. Entah itu karena marah atau alasan yang lain, Sehun sendiri tidak tahu.

Kai menunduk, mulutnya hampir menyapu leher Sehun. Hal itu membuat Sehun merinding, ia bertanya tanya apa yang hendak dilakukan oleh Kai.

" Dia menciummu disini, " Suara Kai berupa gerakan pelan. " Aku yakin dia juga menyentuhmu disini " _ Kai menyentuh bagian dada kemeja yang Sehun pakai _ " dan aku juga bisa mencium tangannya di sini " _ sambil berlutut, Kai menyusurkan tangannya di sepanjang bagian luar paha Sehun.

Sehun tidak bergerak, ia terus duduk dengan tegak layaknya seorang mangsa yang tidak ingin menarik perhatian pemburunya.

" Malam ini aku hampir saja membunuhnya. "

Kai mendesahkan kata kata itu dekat sekali dengan kulit Sehun, hingga membuat bulu kuduknya berdiri. Sehun tidak mengatakan apa apa, ia merasakan bahwa kendali apapun yang dimiliki Kai sejak tadi akhirnya terlepas juga.

" Aku tidak pernah merasa cemburu sebelum aku bertemu denganmu, Sayang, " Lanjut Kai, masih dengan nada suara lembut tapi mengancam. " Rasanya seperti terbakar saat melihatmu bersama dengan pria lain terutama dengan Luhan. Aku pikir aku akan menjadi gila. "

Tangan Kai membelai kaki Sehun dengan sensualitas yang ringan dan mengerikan, sehingga membuat Sehun ingin beringsut pergi tapi dilain sisi ia ingin bergeser mendekat. Ia bisa merasakan, meskipun dari luar sikap Kai tampak tenang tapi Sehun yakin ada sesuatu yang mendidih di dalam tubuh Kai dan hal itu bisa meledak kapan saja.

" Aku minta maaf, Kai. "

Suara Kai terdengar lebih dalam, lebih keras. " Tidak peduli karena alasan apapun, jangan coba coba membiarkan seseorang menyentuhmu dengan cara seperti itu lagi. "

" Kai !" Sehun terkesiap saat dengan tiba tiba Kai menarik turun celana dalamnya.

" Apa yang kaulakukan? " Tanya Sehun dengan napas terengah.

" Kelihatannya apa yang sedang kulakukan? " Gumam Kai.

Dari semua hal yang dipikirkan Sehun akan dilakukan oleh Kai, ia tidak menyangka Kai akan melakukan hal ini. " Tapi kau, emm... Masih marah padaku. "

" Itu benar. " entah bagaimana respon Kai membuat lutut Sehun terasa lemas.

Sehun baru saja hendak mengatakan bahwa ini adalah cara bertengkar yang tidak adil, saat Kai mencengkeram pinggangnya dan mengangkat tubuhnya. Pipi Sehun langsung merona karena kakinya sekarang melingkari bahu Kai dan kepalanya hampir menyentuh langit langit Limo.

" Kai. " Ucap Sehun dengan pasrah. " Hentikan. Turunkan aku. "

Dengan kejam lidah Kai terus menggoda kejantanan Sehun. " Tidak, kau milikku dan aku akan memilikimu sekarang. "

Sehun tidak mau merespon Kai. Sepertinya... Salah melakukan ini saat Kai masih marah terhadapnya tapi jika ini cara baru untuk bertengkar, sudah jelas ia kalah.

" Eeunnghhh... " Erangan nikmat terlontar dari mulut Sehun saat gigi Kai menggesek kepala kejantanannya, Kai tidak menggigitnya hanya memberikan tekanan. Rasanya luar biasa nikmat, mendorongnya untuk melengkungkan tubuh ke arah Kai agar bisa memasukkan kejantanannya lebih dalam ke mulut hangat Kai.

Kai memaju mundurkan kepalanya, mengulum, menghisap dengan rakus kejantanan Sehun. Sehun tersentak saat kepala kejantanannya mengenai tenggorokan Kai. Ia ingin menggerakkan pinggulnya tapi di tahan oleh tangan Kai. Kai melepaskan kulumannya dan mulai menyusurkan lidahnya sepanjang kejantanan dan menuju testis Sehun. Ia lalu mempermainkan testis Sehun dengan mulutnya.

" Aahhhh... Kaiahh... Aahhh... " Gelombang kenikmatan menghantam Sehun. Ia sudah berusaha menahan desahannya tapi kenikmatan yang diberikan Kai tidak bisa ia tahan. Menyelesaikan masalah dengan bicara tidak lagi terpikirkan oleh Sehun. Kai tahu apa yang paling ia sukai dan ia tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya terseret ke dalam pusaran kenikmatan yang dahsyat.

Kai melepaskan kulumannya dan mendongak menatap mata Sehun. " Katakan padaku kau menginginkanku. " Geramnya.

Sehun hanya menatap Kai, ia sebenarnya begitu mendambakan kejantanan Kai menghunjam dirinya.

" Katakan! " Itu adalah sebuah tuntutan, Kai mulai mengulum kembali kejantanan Sehun dan mulai menyiksanya kembali. Sehun meremas rambut Kai dan nyaris menjambaknya hingga lepas.

" Aku... Eunghhh... Aku menginginkanmu, Kai... " Desah Sehun. " Sekarang. Dan jangan coba coba berkata tidak padaku. "

Tawa serak Kai menggeletik kulit Sehun. " Aku tidak pernah bermimpi berkata tidak, Sayang. "

Kai mulai menurunkan tubuh Sehun, ia menyeret mulutnya ke sepanjang kulit sampai kaki Sehun menyentuh lantai. Segera setelah kaki Sehun berpijak, Sehun mendorong tubuh Kai menyandar ke sofa dan ia langsung menindihkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Kai.

Sehun merosot turun dan menarik lepas celana Kai kemudian mulutnya balas menyiksa kejantanan Kai. Sehun dengan cepat menggerakkan maju mundur kepalanya, tangannya meremas kedua testis Kai. Ia menghisap kejantanan Kai seolah olah kejantanan Kai adalah sebuah permen lollipop. Mengulum, menjilat, menghisap lalu mengulumnya kembali. Merasakan tekstur kulit kejantanan Kai yang keras dan panas.

Kai mengerang, punggungnya melengkung. " Astaga, nikmat sekali, Hun. " Ujar Kai dengan suara yang tercekat. " Aku tidak bisa lagi menunggu. "

Kai mengangkat tubuh Sehun, mengabaikan protes dan mendudukkan Sehun di atas pangkuannya. Ia mulai mengarahkan kejantanannya untuk memasuki _Hole_ Sehun. Dengan cepat tanpa menunggu Sehun menyesuaikan diri, Ia menghunjam _Hole_ Sehun dan langsung mengenai prostat Sehun.

" Oohhhh... Aaahhhh... " Desah Sehun. Kai mengisi dirinya hingga hampir terasa menyakitkan. Guncangan Limo meningkatkan tekanan nikmat saat Kai bergerak dengan hunjaman yang lapar dan cepat.

Kepala Sehun terkulai ke belakang dan ia mulai menggerakkan pinggulnya, mempertemukan gerakan dengan Kai. Ia merasa tersesat dalam gelombang kenikmatan yang tak tertahankan.

Kai menegakkan tubuhnya, melumat bibir Sehun dengan mulutnya. Ia menambah intens gerakan hunjamannya membuat Sehun mengetatkan rektumnya. Merasakan jepitan rektum Sehun di kejantanannya, menambah semangat Kai untuk lebih menggerakkan pinggulnya dengan liar menumbuk dan memberikan sentakan nikmat ke prostat Sehun.

Kuku kuku Sehun tertancap di bagian samping tubuh Kai. Mulut Kai bergeser ke leher Sehun sambil menekankan kejantanannya lebih dalam.

" Kaiahhh... Aahhh... " Sehun merasakan gigi Kai di lehernya, menggesek gesek kulitnya. Ia memegangi kepala Kai agar terus memanjakan kulit lehernya.

" Gigit aku, Kai. Berikan tanda agar semua orang tahu aku adalah milikmu. " Itu adalah kebutuhan yang hampir sama kuatnya dengan kenikmatan yang ditimbulkan oleh setiap hunjaman Kai di dalam dirinya.

" Lakukan, " Erang Sehun. " Tunjukkan padaku bahwa aku milikmu. "

Lengan Kai memeluk pinggang Sehun saat ia bergerak semakin cepat. " Kau milikku, " erang Kai sambil mengisap urat nadi Sehun.

Sehun nyaris tidak sempat tersenyum penuh kemenangan, saat ia merasakan Kai menggigit kulit lehernya. Gelombang hangat terasa menggulungnya, membuat kepalanya terasa pusing.

" Giliranmu, Sayang. " Suara Kai parau oleh gairah. " Gigit aku. Tunjukkan padaku bahwa aku milikmu. "

Gigi Sehun tertancap di leher Kai. Tangan Kai meremas rambutnya, menarik Sehun lebih dekat dan mendorongnya agar menggigit lebih keras. Setelah beberapa saat Kai menarik kepala Sehun menjauh dari lehernya untuk menciumnya kembali. Mulut mereka berasa cairan dan darah satu sama lain. Lidah Kai memasuki mulutnya dengan kasar. Ada sesuatu yang primitif dalam ciuman Kai, amarah dan dorongan besar untuk membuktikan pada Sehun bahwa tidak ada pria lain yang lebih berarti daripada dirinya.

" Eunghh... Jangan berhenti, Kai. Jangan berhenti. " Pinta Sehun.

Kai memutar tubuh mereka, membuat tubuhnya berada di atas tubuh Sehun dan ia kembali menggerakkan kejantanannya dengan kecepatan yang jauh lebih dahsyat, liar dan brutal menghunjam langsung ke prostat Sehun. Tubuh Sehun tersentak liar karena hunjaman cepat Kai.

" Aku tidak bisa berhenti, Sayang dan tidak ingin berhenti. "

" Kalau begitu jangan pernah berhenti. " Sehun menggerakkan pinggulnya mempertemukan dengan ritme gerakan pinggul Kai.

Sehun mengulurkan tangan ke tengah tubuh mereka dan menggenggam kejantanannya tapi Kai melepas genggaman tangannya di kejantananannya.

" Jangan, Sayang. Aku ingin kau klimaks hanya dengan hunjamanku di _Hole_ ketatmu. " Kai kembali menghunjam tepat ke prostat Sehun, membuat Sehun kembali mengetatkan rektumnya dan menjepit kejantanan Kai.

Tubuh Sehun tersentak naik turun, jari jemarinya mencengkeram dan mencakar punggung Kai, menyalurkan rasa nikmatnya. Lidah Kai yang menjilat kulit leher Sehun dan ia menyusurkan lidahnya di sepanjang leher menuju puting Sehun yang menengang. Kai menjilat, menghisap dan mengulum puting Sehun yang menegang seperti seorang bayi yang sedang menyusu.

" Eunghh... Eunghh... Kaiahh... Aaahhh... "

" Do your nipples feel good, Hun? " Ucap Kai di sela sela kulumannya pada puting Sehun.

" Aahh... It feels good... when you touches me... " Jawab Sehun dengan lirih.

Kai menggigit puting Sehun lalu menariknya, menghisap, jilat, hisap, jilat, kulum sambil terus menggerakkan pinggulnya menghunjam prostat Sehun dengan liar dan brutal.

Kai menyusurkan jemarinya di depan Hole Sehun, ibu jarinya memijat Hole Sehun dan ibu jarinya satunya menekan nekan testis Sehun.

" Aaahhhhhhh... Kai... Aahhh... don' t... " Desah Sehun merasakan dua jari Kai memasuki Hole Sehun, bergantian keluar masuk dengan kejantanan Kai. Membuat _Hole_ nya terasa penuh.

" Kau tidak suka.. ehhmm... " Kai semakin brutal menggerakkan kejantanan dan kedua jarinya.

" I' m happy, Kai. Aku sangat senang... Aaahhh... karena bisa menyatu denganmu. "

" Kiss me, Kai. "

Kai menundukkan kepalanya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Lidahnya menekan nekan bibir Sehun agar terbuka. Sehun membuka mulutnya dan menyambut lidah Kai dengan lidahnya. _Saliva_ mengalir di sudut bibir dan leher Sehun.

" Kai... Harder... Aaahhh... " Kai mengeluarkan kejantanannya sampai hanya kepala kejantanannya yang berada di _Hole_ Sehun dan dengan cepat dan keras menghunjamkankan kembali membuat Sehun tersentak.

" Hun.. aku... "

" Bersama Kai... Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhh... " Sehun mengetatkan kembali rektumnya dan menjepit kejantanan Kai saat ia klimaks, spermanya membasahi perut mereka. Beberapa detik kemudian Kai klimaks dan mengeluarkan spermanya memenuhi _Hole_ Sehun.

Kai kembali mencium Sehun. Ciuman lembut tanpa napsu. Sehun mengalungkan lengannya, mengelus rambut pink Kai dengan elusan sayang dan kedua kakinya ia lingkarkan di pinggul Kai, tanpa kata meminta Kai agar tidak melepaskan kejantananannya.

" Apa sekarang kau sudah tidak marah? Aku dan Luhan hyung tidak ada hubungan apa apa, Sayang. Aku hanya menganggapnya sebagai hyung ku saja tidak lebih dari itu. Aku minta maaf karena tadi telah membalas ciumannya tapi aku tidak memiliki maksud apa apa, Kai. " Jelas Sehun.

Kai memandang mata Sehun dengan lembut, ia menundukkan kepalanya dan kembali mempertemukan bibir mereka dengan kecupan kecupan ringan. Kai mencium seluruh wajah Sehun, ia mengecup dahinya lalu turun ke hidung mancung Sehun dan mencium kedua pipi Sehun yang merona merah, menggigit dagu dan terakhir melumat bibir Sehun.

" Aku mencintaimu, Hun. Kau adalah milikku dan aku adalah milikmu, itu harus kau ingat sampai akhir hayat kita, untuk selama lamanya. "

" Aku juga mencintaimu, My baby bear. Ya, seluruh diriku adalah milikmu dan tentu saja seluruh dirimu adalah milikku juga. "

Sehun tersenyum karena ini adalah pertengkaran terbaik yang pernah mereka lakukan. Mereka tertidur dalam pelukan satu sama lain dan menyisakan Sopir yang menegang sendirian di depan kemudi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END.

Anyeongggg...

kekeke moga pada suka yaaa ama FF absurdnya.

emm kemarin ada yang minta dilanjutin FF yang lain, maaf aku gak bisa lanjutin jadi aku discontinue aza, aku lanjutinnya di tempat lain..

Mohon reviewnya yaa.


End file.
